Like Mother, Like Daughter
by Kigo Stories
Summary: I wanted Hermione to be Bellatrix's daughter. There is a slight amount of cussing and bad grammar... I'm using Note Pad


The Golden Trio watched as they finally ended the war and could rest. They looked up just in time to see Bellatrix LeStrange walk over to both her little sisters and engulf then into a hug, and started to cry.

"She's crying." Ron said after they watched the exchange. "I didn't realize that she had emotions."

"Huh, rude." Hermione said and rose to walk over to the family. "Um, can I ask a question from you three?"

The three women looked over with tear stained faces and saw who had asked the question, "Sure dear." Andromeda answered for the other two.

"Was it all an act?" They looked puzzled at the question.

"Was what and act?" Andromeda asked.

"Bellatrix." Hermione answered with a knowing look. The three sisters were shocked that she knew at that moment.

"You know." Narcissa said after a moment. Hermione nodded, she just wanted to hear it from their mouths. "So the old man told you?"

"I was actually the one to tell him-" Hermione was cut off.

"How could you have told him to make me do that if your almost 20 years younger than us?" Bellatrix snapped.

"If you'd let me finish, damn." The women looked shocked that one of the Golden Trio said something like that.

"As I was saying, when he gave me the Time Turner the first time he said I could change anything that I wanted. And seeing how I was hanging with Tonks at the time, which by the way, she was looking for Draco a few minutes ago, said it was urgent, and Andromeda was sad that she could never see her sisters ever again. I went back before you joined He-Who-Is-A-Hypocrite, and told He-Who-Is-Oh-So-Wise to make you follow the plan that you did."

With that Hermione looked to the side to see Tonks in a full blow make-out session with her cousin. Her mouth fell open and then said, "Well I think I finally know why Baby Teddy looks nothing like his supposed father." The three women looked completely grateful to have Hermione in their lives, but was also confused at the comment about Baby Teddy. Looking over they saw what shocked the shit out of them.

"Oh my Merlin." The three adults said after they turned back to ask Hermione something, only to find that she was gone. They looked over to see that she walked over to Tonks and Draco.

"So have you told him yet Tonks?" Hermione asked after she walked away from their mothers and aunt. They split apart and watched as Draco nodded at the answer.

"I knew he was my child. After all I went into Grimaulld Place and removed the burns of the faces that were burned off, and put a spell onto it to show who they were with and their children and so on. I saw Mother with Father with me coming off, then Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted having Tonks with her name attached to mine with Baby Teddy after us." Draco explained.

"What about Lupin?" Hermione asked generally confused. After she finished her sentence she watched as Ron, Harry and Ginny walked up to them.

"He knew the whole time. He also knew that my mother might kill me." Tonks answered back.

"What are you three talking about?" Harry asked concerned.

"That Teddy is my son." Draco answered honestly. They looked very surprised then had a look of happiness.

"Good for you two then." They three said after a moment. Hermione looked over her shoulder cause she felt she was being stared at. She was right.

The three Black Sisters were looking at the group. "Hey, um, Tonks, Draco, I think you have a problem." They looked at Hermione to see her looking at the Black Sisters. Andromeda and Narcissa pointed at their children and told them to come over to them, Tonks and Draco shook their heads.

"Can we leave?" They asked at the same time. Hermione nodded and told everyone to grab onto her; once they did she appeared them out of the Great Hall.

The three sisters looked on in awe as the children vanished. Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall walked over to the group to see them staring at nothing. Just a spot. Over there. In that area.

"What are you bloody well looking at?" Molly asked.

They jumped causing the two women to laugh a little at the reaction. "The kids just appeared away after we saw Draco and Dora snogging one other. We told them to come over and explain but they shook their heads, and then Hermione? appeared them out." Bellatrix explained as to what they were doing.

"Oh well that's... Did you just say that Draco and Dora? As in Draco Malfoy and Nymphadora Tonks were snogging?" They nodded at the older red head.

"Oh you weren't told?" Minerva said to the four women, who looked at her like she was crazy. "Nymphadora had just told Draco that her son, Teddy, was not Lupin's, but in fact, his."

The women looked at her in horror. "Teddy is her own cousins son!" They all screeched.

"Hey don't start with this." Minerva said as she walked away the women following her. "I have to go to Grimaulld Place and meet up with said kids." With that she appeared away, again the women followed, other than Molly she walked over to her family.

Once they got there they all saw something they didn't think they would anymore. "Stop being stupid Draco! Stop calling me a MudBlood!" They all watched as Draco and Hermione were throwing blows with each other. Punches were getting brutal, they also saw that no one would intervene in the back ground.

Draco landed a rather hard punch into the side of Hermione's head causing her to fall to the ground. "Ha!" Draco laughed. Before he could focus again Hermione was already up and flung him to the ground and started to punch him repeatedly. That was when they saw Ron and Harry start to pull her off.

"Hermione stop!" They both yelled.

"Your not going to kill him like you did that other guy." Harry said after she wouldn't stop trying to go after him. "Hermione!"

The older women gasped at what they heard Harry say. Then Hermione spoke up. "Ha! I did beat him to death only after I torture his ass. Maybe if he didn't rape me I wouldn't have done anything to him. You know that!" They looked shocked to say the least, the kids said nothing because they already knew this side of the girl.

"You know you remind me of Bellatrix LeStrange." Ron said after a few minutes. The woman in question perked up, while Draco and Hermione tensed up a little. She did a lot of things on her own accord only to save her sisters, so it really didn't bother her to torture and kill for fun.

"Why do you said that Ronald?" Hermione snapped.

"Because, ever sense I've known you, you've had this thing about you. Like the crazy laughing, the hair, the way you get that glit in your eye when someone is being tortured or killed, the way you snap and almost kill someone the Muggle way. Granted they way wizards torture and kill makes us look like little pussies; Muggles are so much more gorier than us, with all the shit they do. But really you're just as deranged as she is, or was, depending."

"I only do it to protect myself from idiots like you, Ronald. I never saw my real parents because they gave me up right after I was born. My parents are actually wizards cause I found out who they were right after the war. The whole reason I was quiet. I was only with my Muggle family because I had to be protected from Mr. Hypocrite." Hermione said after a few minutes.

"Who told you who your parents were, Mione?" Ginny asked after everything got calm.

"I did." Minerva walked up to the group of kids. "Thanks to Draco." Draco was being fixed by Tonks at the time so she missed and hit Hermione in the ass with the healing spell.

"Hey watch where your shooting that." Hermione joked out. "And thank you Minerva, for telling me. And Draco. But now I think we should get popcorn because were about to see something very comical."

"Why do you say that?" Tonks asked while she was still fixing Draco's face.

"Because we get to watch you two explain to your parents." Hermione answered honestly.

They both froze and slowly turned to see that they were in fact standing right beside them. "Um, we can, um... OH MERLIN WE'RE DEAD!" Draco and Tonks jumped up to start to run off when their mothers grabbed them around the waist and pulled Draco and Tonks to them.

"Just tell us what happened and how it happened." They said.

"Well I'm pretty sure we don't need to explain either one of those questions because sex is the answer to both of them." Draco said after a minute to think.

"But on a serious note. Yes we did have sex only because we don't care about status and we also wanted to get back at you three because you were always going on about it or not going on about it." Tonks finished. "Plus we don't care that we're cousins."

"Love you." Tonks blushed when Draco said that. Whimpering a 'Love you' back, thinking that this was the last time they could say it. Narcissa and Andromeda looked at one other and let the kids go.

"We don't care. We just care that your happy." Andromeda commented.

"As long as nothing happens to either of you we're fine." Narcissa added.

"I have to get back to the school so that I can start to help with the healing. I will see you lot in the morning." They nodded and watched as she appeared to Hogwarts.

"Man. How anti-climatic." Hermione grumbled.

"How about instead of trying to get of the fact that you sill haven't told us who your parents are." Draco said giving her a hard look. Even though he knew who they were, he wanted to get the attention of of him. "You wanted us to start screaming so that we would forget didn't you?"

Hermione nodded, sighed, then poked Bellatrix into the stomach, whining at her. Bellatrix already knew what was happening and engulfed her into a hug. "What a greeting baby."

"Baby?!" Everyone shouted. Other than Draco, he knew about it because he looked at the Family Tree in the house they were currently at.

"Bella! How come you didn't tell us you were dating her! Your tortured her." Narcissa said after a few moments of silence.

"I don't even want to know where you got the idea of me dating her." Bellatrix said.

"What do you mean?" Andromeda asked. The kids around them were looking back and forth.

"She's my child." Bellatrix said after a few minutes.

Silence. Nothing by silence. They all looked at Hermione as she was being lulled to sleep by Bellatrix rubbing her hair.

"I already knew I had to give my child up. The Dark Lord didn't want me to keep her. Said if I didn't get rid of it then he would. He though that I did get the child aborted, but I only put up charms. Once I had her I gave her to a family that I knew would take care of her. I never thought I would see her again. Rod also knew I was pregnant, told him that I had a miscarriage. He flipped out, started to scream and said he wanted to be a father. I should tell him. He is still at LeStrange Manor. Said he didn't want to go because he was celebrating his lost child's birthday. Happy Birthday by the way Hermione." Bellatrix explained after a few minutes. Getting no reply back she looked down only to see that she was asleep standing in her arms. "Well she must be very tired."

"Hermione is your daughter." Ron said after a few minutes, every one turned their eyes onto him. "Understanding why she is the way she is. I'm not going to date her anymore." With that he left.

"Who is he to tell me my daughter is not good enough for him that little jackass!" Bellatrix screamed causing Hermione to jump awake. Pulling out of the hug she walked into the house followed by everyone else. They walked into the room that had the family tree on it and saw the work that Draco had done.

"Good job Draco." Hermione and Tonks said at the same time. Everyone looked at them confused then they pointed to the wall.

"He told us that he removed any and all burns and put a spell onto it so that it would tell us who married who and had who no matter what." Hermione then looked at Draco, "Now I know why your weren't so surprised as to who my mother was, but I still want to know why you started to call me a MudBlood."

Everyone looked at him in question. "Because if you didn't physically fight me, then I would have thought you didn't know. If you only verbally told me not to call you a MudBlood I was going to drag you into this very room by your hair and make you look at it to show you that you are related to me and Tonks."

"Explains why we could always just talk to one other with no problem when we were planing something devious." The other two nodded, laughed, mumbled 'Good Times' and then let Tonks continue with her sentence. "That makes me start to wonder one thing though. Why doesn't she look anything like Bellatrix?" Tonks asked after a moment.

"I put a very strong glamour onto her." Bellatrix said after she started to walk over to Hermione tapped her with her wand. When the glamour disappeared, Hermione looked almost the same as she did before that. She had black hair that was the same length that looked like Bellatrix. Her breasts were slightly bigger, she had higher cheekbones, and she also was a little shorter with black char coal eyes. She looked like the spiting image of her mother.

"Then it should have washed away when we broke into your vault." Hermione said after a moment.

"YOU DID BREAK INTO MY VAULT!" Bellatrix screamed. Hermione looked at her then backed away slightly.

"Oh Hell no! We are not going threw this again!" Narcissa said after she saw Hermione start to back away. "Bella stop scaring your daughter!"

Bellatrix for her part just looked at Hermione with a happy face. "Oh my Merlin I'm so proud of you! You broke into the most sealed bank in the world!" She giggled and then looked at her daughter with a serious face. "Was it before I tortured you or after? Cause if before, then you lied to your Mum, if not, then I must have given you the idea."

"Well then. I didn't break into your vault that you screamed into my face before you tortured me. Then I said once we got out of there that you were protecting something. Must have been a Horcruxes so I had some of your hair and your wand. Got in pretty easy after that. Then the water washed the spells away and we had to get by the dragon. Then we got into the vault. Ronald and Harry hit something. Like the idiots they are, you most likely have more money, by the way, and then we got the cup and that was it."

"How did you get the sword?"

"I told you that Harry got it in a lake didn't I?" Hermione snapped back.

"Yeah that's how I lost your wand." Hermione spun around and then shot him a dirty look.

"Harry James Potter! You will go and get my wand this instant!" Hermione screamed.

"I didn't get it the first time you told me to why would I get it this time!?" Harry asked.

"Because Voldemort isn't after you anymore! Go get it!" Harry huffed and then asked Draco if he wanted to go, who agreed and they left.

"Bossy." Bellatrix said after a second.

"What?" Hermione was pissed to say the least.

"I said you are bossy." Bellatrix said again.

"I am not." Hermione walked up to her mother.

"Are too."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Are." Hermione said finally.

"Exactly you are not bossy." Bellatrix agreed.

"Thank you." They all looked at Hermione and Bellatrix and then finally caught onto what had just been said and laughed.

"Bella, do you realize that you just said that she was not bossy?" Narcissa asked.

Bellatrix thought about it and then a gasped escaped her mouth. "You are too much like me damn."

"Like Mother, Like Daughter." Hermione said after she got the laugh out.


End file.
